iNaruto
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Crossover/CRACK. Being sent on a strange mission by Tsunade, Team 7 have gone to the future and landed on the U.S. too! And just as they did so, they meet the crew of iCarly and crazy things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **In _this _story, Sasuke never left. And they're 14 years old, kaaaaay? :) Oh and the first chapter is kind of boring because it's all in the introductions and what the eff is going on and stuff. I promise I'll make the later chapters better. ;) (And yes, I know that this chapter's seriously RUSHED.)

**Disclaimer: **Oh, how I _wished _I owned Naruto Uzumaki and Fredward Benson.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You called for us?"

Tsunade, hearing the familiar female voice, looked up from her paperwork to see the trio standing before her. Sakura in the middle, trying to look all business-like to impress her precious Sasuke, Naruto standing next to her and grinning like an idiot since he was always so excited for every mission (unless they turned out to be D-rank, of course), and Sasuke just standing there, all _cool-like _with his hands jammed in his pockets and his expression, blank.

"That's right," Tsunade said as she cleared her throat. "I have a new mission for all of you, as you probably figured. And it's _B-rank _too. And this mission isn't exactly any _ordinary _mission. By using a jutsu that I will teach you in a moment, you will be traveling through space and time, and you will all end up in the...well, _future._"

"ALRIGHT! THIS MISSION ROCKS!!" Naruto shouted with joy as he punched his fist triumphantly into the air. Sakura gaped, her eyes wide as she stuttered, "Wh..wh..?!" and Sasuke just...well, he just continued to stand there, but there was a glint of surprise and amusement in his eyes.

"B-b-but..._why, _Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura demanded, her eyes blinking rapidly. "What's the...purpose of this mission?!"

Tsunade glared at the trio.

_Damn annoying kids._

"_Yes, I was JUST about to GET to that, before Naruto oh-so-RUDELY INTERRUPTED,_" she said through clenched teeth.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head stupidly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she continued, "The objective of this mission is to get as many information about the future as possible. Now mind you, when I mean, 'the future', I do _not _mean just a few years from now, I mean like _centuries _from now. I just want to get enough information to be readily prepared for anything. Now, I have very little information about the era you will be in, but so I've heard, ninjas are extinct in this era and only normal civilians are living their lives. On top of that, you three will be attending _school, _which I heard is attended by all kids from the ages of perhaps five or four to eighteen."

"_School_?!" Naruto groaned. If there was one thing he despised, it was his academy days filled with useless homework and listening to boring teachers drone _on _and _on. _

"And...no ninjas?" Sakura gasped as she wondered how in the world ninjas could've gone... _extinct. _

"That's right. So because of that, you can _not _blow your cover. You three will be acting as normal civilians too, am I clear?"

"How will we get the information back to you? And where will we be staying?" Sasuke asked, for he was the one always readily prepared for anything.

"Oh, you will be recording any information into these notepads," Tsunade said as she tossed them three notebooks and as the trio caught them neatly. "And when you come back, you will give the notebooks to me for me for me to read. As for where you're staying, _well, _you'll find a way easily." She smiled ever-so-sweetly and innocently at them.

It took each member of Team 7's might not to slap their foreheads and groan.

"This mission is starting to sound _worse _and _worse_!" Naruto whined. "I mean, at first, I thought it was all cool that we got to go to the freakin' future, but we have to go to _school _and take _notes_?! How _boring_!! And not only that, but we have to '_find our own place to sleep'?! _I'd rather have another mission."

"_Shut up, _Naruto!" Sakura snapped as she glared at the whining blond boy. "Your whining is so _annoying._" But she had to admit herself, at first, the mission _did _seem kind of cool, and now the mission just seemed deadly boring and useless.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled. Hearing Sakura like that was annoying too.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation. "The reason I chose you three for this mission is because... well, all the other teams are on different missions. And, I was going to assign Kakashi to come with you just in case anything happens, but he is currently filling in for someone on an ANBU S-ranked emergency mission."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged looks and then they all turned back to the notebooks, and back at Tsunade again.

"So..I guess we have no choice then," Sakura said softly finally.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, amused. "I guess so."

Pause.

"Go pack up your things. You will be staying there for two to four weeks, at most. Oh and wear your plain non-mission clothes. I don't want you three to stand out. Then come back here, and I will teach you the jutsu. You will be able to learn it quickly, I'm sure."

Team 7 nodded as they left the room to go pack up their things.

- & -

"What the hell does Baa-chan mean by, '_wear your plain non-mission' _clothes?! I _have _no 'non-mission clothes'! I just have...this," Naruto said as he gestured the normal bright orange jumper he was wearing and always wore.

"Take off your jacket, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "_Huh_?"

"You're wearing a t-shirt under that, aren't you? Take off your jacket."

"Why?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Because that t-shirt under your jacket is what Tsunade-sama means by '_plain non-mission clothes._'"

"Ohhh," Naruto said as he zipped down his jacket and shrugged it off to reveal that he, indeed, wore a black t-shirt underneath.

"Oh _Sasuke-kun, _you're so _smart,_" Sakura gushed as she grinned at him.

The three of them were all sitting upon Sasuke's room. (Not Naruto's because his was way too dirty and Sakura didn't want to lay a foot into it, and not Sakura's because they wanted to discuss what they were going to pack and what they were going to do in secret and in peace without her parents coming to bug them.)

Sasuke then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you have a plain t-shirt, don't you?"

The rosette thought for a moment until she finally said, "I have a red tank top. Will that work?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It'd blend in more than that dress of yours.. and as for me, I'll just wear a plain blue t-shirt."

The three sat in silence for a moment.

"I still don't get the point of this mission," Naruto finally said.

"It's just to prepare anything that's coming up," Sakura explained in exasperation. "I mean, what if something horribly terrible happens in the future?! We have to be readily prepared for anything."

"Sakura's right, dobe," Sasuke agreed as Sakura inwardly squealed at the thought of Sasuke agreeing with her on something.

"Anyways, we shouldn't need to bring _all_ our weapons.. in case people get suspicious. After all, in the era we're traveling to, there are only civilians. It would seem kind of strange to them to see a bunch of kids carrying around a bunch of weapons, probably. But just in case something _does _happen, let's bring just a few," Sasuke said.

"Right," Sakura said, all business-like.

"And as for our headbands, I think we'd better take them off so that it doesn't blow our cover. We'll pack them in just in case, too, though."

And with that, the three of them untied their headbands.

"Well..I guess that's it, huh?" Sakura said quietly.

They exchanged looks and then stood up to pack.

- & -

"_AHHHHHHHHHH_!!" Naruto screamed as he felt himself falling – falling from _what, _he couldn't understand but before he could think about it, he felt himself land on something... _well, quite __comfortable. _At least more comfortable than a hard ground should feel.

"OOF!" A voice cried beneath him.

Blinking rapidly, Naruto turned around and saw that he had landed on _Sakura. _

"_Get OFF me_!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Frightened, Naruto quickly did so as Sakura quickly got off Sasuke, the one who was at the bottom, having to hold up Sakura and Naruto. Poor, poor Sasuke.

"_Ngh.._" Sasuke grunted as Sakura helped him up.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura apologized with a sort of nervous grin.

And being the Sasuke he was, he didn't say anything to ease her nervous state that he might be angry with her for landing on him.

(Sakura secretly enjoyed landing on him, though.)

"Ugh... where _are _we?" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The future, obviously," Sakura scoffed.

And then the three of them observed their surroundings.

They seemed to be in a pretty crowded area where people just walked by them as if they were nothing. A few people paused and glanced at them – especially at Sakura because of her bright pink hair that stood out – then quickly turned away and went on their way. They saw a lot of _huge _buildings, so tall that they thought that the buildings literally _touched the sky. _There were no such huge buildings in Konoha. In fact, all the buildings in Konoha were quite small, well at least _smaller than _THESE buildings! These buildings were _huge. _

But what amazed them the _most _were the strange looking metal-like... _things _zooming across the road in front of them. And they came in all shapes and sizes and colors! Most were black, white, and silver.. but there were some that were brightly colored like yellow and blue. And they were all _shiny. _They looked like some kind of high-tech _thing _that just zoomed quickly across the roads! And as the three of them squinted to take a better look at these _straaange... _'things', they realized that _people were riding in them_! At least _one _person was in _every single one of these strange shiny fast things_! The most they've seen in one of these high-tech things so far were seven freakin' people!

"_Whoaaa.._" Naruto gasped as he blinked wildly, just staring at everything, everywhere, swallowing in everything greedily, wanting more and more.

"Oh _yeah, Benson_?!"

The three of them quickly turned and raised their eyebrows to see three kids walk out of the building they were in front of. And they looked around the same age as them too. Two of them had their hands up in the air, squabbling like crazy. One of the squabbling pair was a girl with long curly blond hair and the other was a male with brown hair. It was obvious that the two of them did this frequently because the third one who wasn't fighting – she had long brown hair – was looking very exasperated as she tried to break up the fight hopelessly.

But just as Team 7 stared at these three kids, the blond girl stopped mid-sentence and gawked at the three kids standing before them.

"_What _are you _looking _at, hobo kids?!" the blond girl demanded aggressively as she glared at Team 7.

Startled, the trio of Team 7 exchanged looks.

"_What do you mean_?!" Naruto demanded, clearly slightly miffed by this girl's aggressive and rude attitude. "We were just _looking _and..and what _are _hobos?"

The blond girl blinked and gawked at him some more.

"_Sam_!" The brunette cried as she took hold of the blond's arm. "Don't be rude to hobo kids!"

_Hobo kids? _What were they _talking _about?! What they hell were these _hobo kids _they kept mentioning about _them_?!

The brunette's eyes widened as she turned to the 'hobo kids'. "N-not that you.. you _are _hobo kids.. I-I mean.."

"Is that your _real _hair color?" The brown-haired boy spoke as he stared at Sakura's hair, one eyebrow arched up.

Sakura blinked in surprise as she subconsciously touched a strand of her pink hair. "Yes.."

"_Strange_..." The brown-haired boy said. "I didn't think that was genetically possible!"

Team 7 exchanged looks.

"Listen," Sasuke spoke for the first time as he gave his serious cool, business-like, look. "We... we need a place to stay..."

The brunette and the blond slowly turned to Sasuke, and the instant their eyes settled upon him, their mouths hung open stupidly and their eyes goggled.

Sakura, instantly having her _fangirls-on-Sasuke _senses tingle, quickly wrapped her arms around Sasuke protectively as she glared darkly at the blond and brunette.

"_Step AWAY from MY Sasuke-kun_~!" Sakura hissed threateningly as the blond and brunette's eyes snapped open wide and instantly took a step away from the scary pink-haired girl.

"S-sorry," the brunette apologized. "Didn't realize he was your boyfriend there..."

Sakura nearly died of happiness of having someone call Sasuke her _boyfriend._

"Sasuke-teme's _not _Sakura-chan's boyfriend!" Naruto interjected bitterly as he crossed his arms and glared at the ground, clearly jealous and mad.

The brunette, blond, and brown-haired kids all slowly turned from one member of Team 7 to another.

"_Anyways,_" Sasuke said finally in exasperation as he pushed Sakura out of the way. "We need a place to stay temporarily.. do you know anywhere we can?"

"And it has to be free!" Naruto chirped up.

The three of the kids in front of them exchanged looks until finally the blond and the brown-haired boy slowly turned to the brunette.

The brunette sighed in exasperation as she finally said, "Well.. since you _are_ hobo kids... I guess you _could _crash at my place _for a while.. _Spencer wouldn't mind, I guess."

The trio of Team 7 exchanged triumphant looks.

Looked like Tsunade was right, getting a place wasn't that hard. And it was hard to believe that just minutes ago, they were in Tsunade's office, practicing the jutsu Tsunade taught them to get them here.

Little did they know the chaos they were about to get themselves into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A sudden bloodcurdling scream filled the lobby. Team 7 jumped a little, startled by the sudden scream, and Sasuke instinctively jammed his hand in his pocket and grabbed a kunai, but didn't bring it out until they all saw a man behind a counter, glaring darkly at the six children.

Carly turned and smiled weakly at the 'hobo kids' and whispered, "That's Lewbert... you don't want to really – "

"_Because you kids stepped on the floor, I have to clean it __**all over again**__!!" _he screamed, interrupting the brunette as he banged his fists on the table, causing all of Team 7 to take a step backwards.

"Just ignore him," Carly whispered behind her shoulder and she and the iCarly crew naturally began to go up the stairs while Team 7 fell behind, nervously avoiding Lewbert's glaring eyes as he stomped over to the floor with a mop and began muttering very loudly.

"Uh, Carly," Freddie whispered in a low voice so that Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear, "don't you think that randomly letting random kids into your house for a while is a little...?"

Regardless of Freddie's efforts of wanting to be unheard though, Team 7 heard his words alright since they _were,_ after all, ninjas... and had awesome ninja skills.

Carly looked over her shoulder at the trio who all forced innocent, angelic smiles to reassure her that they were perfectly harmless, and not at all ninjas from the past in disguise (and, well, Sasuke just sort of forced his best half smile which nearly killed him).

She looked back at Freddie and shrugged. "They seem pretty harmless to me. It'll be fine. Besides, they're just our age... do you want them starving out there on the streets? Besides, at least they're not adults. Otherwise, I would have hesitated."

The six of them soon reached Carly's place and she pushed the door open and they all went inside.

Inside, Spencer was working on a new art project, as usual. He was building a huge cellphone for the Pear company and was currently even fashioning an over sized pear key chain. Looking up from his artwork, he grinned at the familiar faces of the iCarly crew, but his smile slowly dropped to a confused frown when he saw Team 7 standing behind them.

"Uhhhhh," he said, raising an eyebrow, with a nervous small smile, "new friends?"

Carly grinned a little forcefully as she looked back at them and turned back to him. "Um, well..."

"Are they hobos?" he asked suddenly, slightly gaping.

Sam nodded. "They're hobo kids."

Sakura suddenly twitched and asked, "Uh... pardon, but... what _are _these 'hobo kids' you keep mentioning us by?"

"Oh the saddest kinds of hobos!" Spencer bawled, like someone just died. "The ones that don't even know who they _are!_"

Sam turned to them and said, "Wait... you don't know what hobos are?"

Team 7 shook their heads. Naruto said, "Just tell us what the hell hobos are, damn it! It's bugging me."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay. Hobos are people who live out in the streets, eat from garbage, sing country songs all day, and they don't have cable."

"Wha – why are you calling us by that?! We're not hobos!!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the blond girl.

"Oh yeah? Well do you have cable, then?" Sam asked.

"Uh... well... not exactly..." Naruto mumbled, especially since he wasn't exactly sure what _cable _was.

"Exactly. And besides, your clothes are all dirty and ripped up, so well duh, you're hobos."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all slowly began to look down at themselves and for the first time, they realized that their clothes were in small rips and dirt and gunk were spotted on their bodies and clothes. It was all from the high fall they've taken when they used the jutsu to get into the future and fell onto the dirty ground.

_No wonder they think we're homeless people, _Sakura thought, twitching.

"_Anyways,_" Carly said, that forceful smile still plastered upon her face, "Spencer, I was wondering if they could, you know, crash at our place for a while?"

Silence.

"Okay," he said, grinning widely.

And that was all it took.

"So... what are your names?" he asked, grinning at the trio.

"Ah, now that I've thought about it, we've never really exchanged names, huh?" Carly said. "Anyways, I'm Carly. This is my brother, Spencer, and that's Sam and Freddie."

"You can just call him Freddork, though. Or Fredweird. Or Fredqueer. Or Frednub. Or – " Sam began.

"Yes, I think they get it now, Sam," Carly interrupted in a strangely high-pitched voice with a tint of dangerous annoyance as Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam's remark.

"Oh well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be hokage one day, believe it!" Naruto shouted, grinning widely.

Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie all responded with blank looks.

"Ho...ka..._what_?" Sam said.

Sakura and Sasuke shot Naruto dangerous glares as Naruto cringed back in shame and panic.

"Ah... well... that is..." he stammered meekly, sweat perspiring his forehead.

"Hey, is that your real hair color?" Spencer asked suddenly while staring at Sakura's hair, his eyes wide with fascination.

"That's what I asked!" Freddie said, glancing at Spencer. "She said that it was... isn't that really weird? I still think she's kind of bluffing though."

Sakura glared at Freddie. "I'm _not _bluffing. This _is _my real hair color." She blew a few strands of her hair out of her eyes and rolled her eyes.

"_That _is _so cool,_" Spencer said, grinning a little too widely as he leaned forward and asked in a small childish voice, "Can I touch it?"

Sakura twitched. "_Excuse me?_"

All the while this was going on, Sasuke breathed out in slight relief. He was glad for Spencer's sudden interruption at questioning Sakura's hair, otherwise, he wasn't sure how they'd explain what 'hokage' was to them. His eyes slowly flickered over to Naruto who also turned back to him and grinned a sheepish, apologetic smile. Sasuke glared at him and thought, _We have to be more careful... Especially Naruto. _

**- & -**

"Okay so this is the plan," Sasuke said once he was absolutely sure that Spencer and Carly had gone to bed as he sat up and kicked off his sleeping bag. Naruto sat up from the couch and slid down onto the floor too and Sakura quickly pushed her blankets off and sat up as they all sat in a circle on the ground. (They were going to rotate on who got to sleep on the couch.)

Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a slip of paper and unfolded it as he said in a quiet low voice so as to not awaken Carly or Spencer, "Tsunade-sama said that the academy we'll be attending will be called Ridgeway High. I asked Spencer early which school Carly goes to, and he said Ridgeway High, so it's perfect then. We'll just follow her and her friends to school and see what happens from there, got it?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads and then Sasuke's eyes flickered over to Naruto and glared at him darkly. Naruto gulped and grinned apologetically once more, knowing that this was coming.

"And Naruto," Sasuke began with a sigh, "you can't say things so carelessly like that, dobe! Of course people in this century wouldn't have a 'hokage' by now. Who knows who rules the land in this era?"

"That's right, Naruto," Sakura said, giving the blond an equally firm glare. "If you continue to blabber about things from our own era, you're going to give everything away."

Naruto mumbled, "Sorry, sorry, okay? It just slipped from my mouth. I won't do it again, okay?"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks too and finally he said, "We all have to be careful anyways. One little mistake could give everything away so for the time being, try not to say a lot of things too much until we all familiarize with this place a bit."

"That's a great idea, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, grinning but then she frowned at Naruto. "I don't think Naruto can shut his mouth for five whole minutes though."

"Hey!" he interjected, frowning. "I can too!"

"Shhhh, there are people _sleeping _in here, you know," Sakura hissed and he quickly mumbled, "Sorry."

"For the time being, we're going to have to keep it low-profile which means that Naruto will have to learn how to control his mouth and Sakura..." he turned to the rosette and she looked a little hurt and confused as if she didn't know that she needed a lecture too. "...your hair seems to stand out too much in this era."

She sighed and said, "I know..." then she paused and said, "Wait... you're not thinking of _dying _my hair, are you?!" The question came out as a hoarse squeak.

Sasuke shook his head. "Just wear a hat and don't take it off unless absolutely necessary." Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief.

They then took out their notebooks and began taking notes on the future.

Sasuke's notes:_  
- strange vehicles on the road with people inside them. Will research more on it  
- buildings are extremely high and tall  
- so far, no danger  
- pink hair seems to have gone "extinct" over the years. People have been highly awed by Sakura's hair. _

Sakura's notes:_  
- everyone thinks my pink hair is weird here. It makes me feel insecure  
- people took us into a nice home. They seem like decent, nice people  
- strange shiny moving vehicles on the road all the time. It seems dangerous  
- overall, though, the future seems somewhat peaceful  
- so far, already two girls goggled at Sasuke-kun. Thankfully, I immediately claimed that he was mine and they weren't the bitchy type so they stepped back. Yay. _

Naruto's notes:  
_- Im not sure if dey stil hav ramen in dis centry!!! I hope dey still do. I think im gonna die if dey dont hav ramen!! I wanna ask spenser or watever his name is if der is ramen but im scared hes gonna dink im weird and den blo our cover away lyk how I almost did wen I told dem I wanted to be hokage!!!!! and den sakura-chan and sasuke-teme wer supersuper mad at me bcuz I almost did. Shud I ask or not?????  
- strange shinyshiny things on rode. Rly wierd  
- to lazy to say more. Stil hope dey hav ramen tho......._

**- & -**

Carly arrived at her locker with Naruto, who was happily slurping the instant ramen cup he got at a supermarket on the way to school, Sakura, who was wearing a baseball cap with all of her hair tied up into a bun and tucked under it and keeping her eyes peeled for girls who were even _looking _at Sasuke, and Sasuke, who was just standing there, looking very much so emotionless.

"Okay, so Principal Franklin gave you these lockers," Carly said as she gestured over to the lockers beneath hers. She paused and then said, "Really... where are you from? You guys have such... unusual names and amazing hair colors and... are those marks on your cheeks like traditional markings of a certain tribe or something?" She studied Naruto's cheeks closely.

"Uhhhhh," Naruto said dumbly as he stopped eating his ramen for a moment to give her a blank stare.

"We... we just kind of... _travel _a lot," Sakura said, grinning a little too widely. "We always go from here... to there... and yeah..." She coughed into her fist.

"Wait, what are tribes?" Naruto asked, as he scratched the back of his head.

Carly raised an eyebrow for a moment and said, "Um... nevermind."

_These guys are pretty strange, _she thought. _They're like nomads or something... how did they end up in Seattle? And I wonder how long they're going to crash at my place..._

Just then though Sam appeared and greeted them, interrupting Carly's train of thought as she began to open her locker, but then she caught sight of Naruto slurping the ramen happily and couldn't seem to take her eyes off the noodles.

"Hey, um..." she began, her eyes fixed on the ramen noodles.

Naruto looked at her and said in a muffled voice, "Yeah?"

"You, uh," she began, "going to have all that?" she nodded at the ramen cup as a gesture.

He looked down at the ramen, then back at her and nodded.

"Give me some, please?" she asked.

"_Sam_!" Carly exclaimed.

"No!"

"_Come on!_"

"No."

"You _know _you want to _give me some of those noodles, __**right, **__Uzumaki?_" she said, in a dangerous tone, her teeth clenched as she took a menacing step towards him.

From years of experience of handling a hot-tempered girl (coughsakuracough), something told Naruto that he'd better give her the entire ramen cup before she beat him to death so he quickly shoved the ramen cup to her and took a step back like a good little boy.

_Damn and I thought Sakura-chan was scary, _Naruto thought as he watched Sam slurp the ramen noodles happily.

"Listen, I'll apologize for Sam," Carly said, giving them a weak smile.

"Whaf vurr voo apolovive ferr?" Sam said, her voice muffled from the ramen noodles she was shoving into her mouth. (Translation: what's there to apologize for?)

"No, this idiot's got to stop eating so much ramen anyways," Sakura said, smiling forcefully as she pinched Naruto's cheek tightly, causing him to yelp in pain.

They both sounded like mothers, talking about their hopeless kids.

"Hey guys," Freddie suddenly said as he came into view.

"Hi Freddie."

"Hello Freddie."

"'Sup Benson."

"Hn."

"HI FREDWEIRD!"

Silence.

Everyone turned to Naruto who was still grinning widely, oblivious of the weird stares (well, Sam was more like snickering and grinning widely, silently praising him).

"What? _What?_" Naruto cried, now noticing that everyone was looking at him weirdly.

"You idiot," Sakura hissed as she smacked him across the head. "Call him _Freddie._"

"_Why_?" he whined. "Sam said that I could call him Fredweird, or Freddork or – "

She smacked his head again, and he finally shut up as he mumbled a low, quiet, "Sorry... _Freddie._"

"No, no, no!" Sam exclaimed. "You can call him _whatever _you want. Sakura, there's really no reason to smack his head." Her grin widened as Freddie shot her a glare. "You can even call him – "

Freddie sighed. "Don't I get a say in this?" After all, it was _his _name.

"Shut up, nub."

"_What? _But this is _my _na – "

"Just hearing you talk makes my ears bleed, so just shut up!"

And as the two continued to bicker, Sakura sighed in exasperation and thought, _Oh great. Not another pair who always argue with each other... how wonderful._

Somehow, she knew that their stay here wouldn't be boring, to say the least.

**- & -**

_Blahblahblahblahblah..._

Somehow, school here was even _more _boring than the academy Naruto attended in Konoha and he didn't think that was possible. But then again, it wasn't like they allowed them to train and throw shurikens and use jutsus. In fact, the teachers forced them sit in their seats for _the whole freaking class period. _And Naruto, being Naruto, could not _stand _to be even still for even _five _minutes.

He was itching to do something to enrage the teacher and finally get some amusement in the classroom, but he remembered that he promised Sakura and Sasuke that he wouldn't do anything too drastic or to catch people's attention too much.

Sighing, Naruto looked around and spotted Sam at the back row with her head on her desk, and her arms surrounding her head.

_She was sleeping._

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the girl. He didn't like her very much since after all, _she stole his ramen. _And anyways, she seemed much scarier than Sakura when angry... and he didn't think that was possible (well, of course, Tsunade still ranked first as the scariest when angry though).

_But hey, sleeping isn't such a bad idea, _Naruto thought. He turned to Ms. Pricks or Ms. Triggs or whatever her name was – who was gushing about Scottish something, something – and finally yawned and lowered his head onto the table, ready to take a nice, deep, long nap, when –

"Puckett, Uzumaki, Haruno, _detention_!"

Naruto, startled, immediately sat back up straight as Sam did so, quite slower, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Sakura, who wasn't even sleeping, perked up at her name and began to panic and wonder why _her _too... even though she wasn't exactly sure what detention was.

"Aw man, who woke me up?" she grumbled.

"_Ahem, I _did," Ms. Briggs said, raising an eyebrow and glaring at the two blonds. "_Detention, _Puckett, for falling asleep in class, and for Uzumaki for _attempting _to fall asleep in class." She then turned to Sakura and said, "Detention for _you, _Haruno, for wearing a hat in class, so take off that hat!"

"But, I – !" Sakura began hopelessly.

"What's detention?" Naruto asked dryly, interrupting her.

Silence fell over the entire classroom.

Sakura and Sasuke had to try all their might not to slap their foreheads, regardless of them not knowing what detention was either. But even still, they wondered if he just _had _to ask that out loud to the entire classroom. They could have just found it out later and –

"Um, they're nomads," Carly chirped up suddenly, trying to be helpful. "They, uh, travel a lot... they're probably from Africa or somewhere with like tribes and stuff, I think... so they don't really know much about – "

"How did kids from _Africa _end up in _Seattle?_" Ms. Briggs said dryly.

"Uh, no, we're _not _from this _Africa _or whatever!" Naruto said. "We're from _Kono – _"

But Sakura immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, and grinned forcefully at Ms. Briggs as she forced a bit too high-pitched and artificial laugh and said, "Oh, don't mind _this _idiot." Her grip tightened on his mouth, her nails digging into his cheeks, making tears spring up to his eyes. "He doesn't know anything! Anyways, we _are _from.. uh, this _Africa. _And we got here by, um..."

"Boat," Sasuke suddenly said.

And silence fell over them once more, the awkward tension thickening.

"_Anyways,_" Ms. Briggs said, "like I said, detention for you three." Her eyes flickered over to Naruto and she hissed, "_Don't you be like Puckett, __**Uzumaki.**_"

Naruto gulped and nodded slowly and thought, _No one still explained to me what detention is._

Ms. Briggs then turned to Sakura and said, "Didn't I tell you to _take that hat off?_"

Sakura squeaked nervously and finally sighed and pulled her baseball cap off and untied her bun.

A series of gasps and murmurs filled the entire classroom, making her twitch with irritation.

"Dying hair is strictly prohibited in – " Ms. Briggs began.

"_This is my freaking natural hair color!_" she screamed, annoyed.

Ms. Briggs raised an eyebrow. "Oh _really? _We'll _see about that._ I'll be talking to Principal Franklin later about your attitude and your hair, Haruno."

Sakura slumped down in her seat, ashamed, for after all, she was never really the type to get trouble in class.

Class then rolled on normally once more, as Ms. Briggs began to continue talking about whatever she was talking about before.

Sakura sighed and tried to refrain from banging her head against the desk repeatedly. She instead turned to Sasuke and whispered, "How come you said boat?"

He pointed over to the map at the back of the classroom. "See there? That's Africa and I saw a shop while going to this academy that said 'American Eagle' so I figured that Seattle is a sort of village or something _in _America, and judging by that map, the only way to get from Africa to here would be by boat."

Sakura beamed at him. "Sasuke-kun, you're _so _smart!"

"Hn," he said. "Anyways, Naruto has to be more careful. We told him to not talk so much, but of course he has to open his stupid loud mouth. Idiot."

Sakura opened her mouth to agree, until –

"Detention for you too, Uchiha, for talking in class," Ms. Briggs said, raising an eyebrow. "You three don't seem to be on my good side _already. _You _know, _I _hate trouble-making kids._" She gave the trio one last glare before going back to her 'teaching.'

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged looks and sighed.

For some reason, staying in the future was a lot harder than they had anticipated, and they still had a long way to go.

* * *

**A/N: **OH MY GOD, I UPDATED! _Hallelujah! _It's a miracle! A newborn baby is born! _Joy to the worldddd!!_

XD; anywaaaays, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever (yes, well, it's forever for me). But hey, at least I updated?

This chapter was a bit boring for me. :( Not much happened. Don't worry, a lot of things are going to happen in future chapter. This is all just still introductions and such, so I have to keep the boring-ish stuff in place first.

Anyways, _at least I updated!! _Yayyy!

Oh, and as for Naruto's notes, in case you're too slow to know, I typed it like a n00b on purpose since I know for a fact that Naruto's not the greatest at writing and reading (want real proof? Remember at the chuunin exams, and when they were going into the preliminary rounds, they had the scrolls thingies and Naruto couldn't read them? YEAH, IN YOUR FACEEE).

Uh, anyways, reviews much appreciated?

P.S. Is the high school Carly and her friends go to called Ridgewell High?! XDDD I AM SO SORRY IF I'M WRONG! XD Please tell me!

**EDIT: **Thanks to xXxJaycee81196xXx for correcting me that it's Ridge_way _High, not Ridgewell. PFF. I'm so stupid. :) Anyways, thank youuu! (I hope I corrected all the "Ridgewell/Ridgeway" mistakes in the story. xD; If not, please point it out for meh, thanks!


End file.
